wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuro-chan
Kurokawa Akito (黒川明人), better known as Kuro-chan (クロちゃん) is the occasional producer of MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN and a Japanese comedian/TV personality. Biography Kuro-chan attended a Buddhist junior college during his adolescence, the time during which he adopted his trademark shaved head look. After graduating junior college, he transferred to a course at Hanazono University before dropping out after one year. In 2001, his entertainment career took off after forming Yasuda Dai Circus (安田大サーカス; Yasuda Great Circus) with comedians HIRO and Dancho Yasuda (団長安田; Grandmaster Yasuda). Kuro-chan's persona plays upon his cute sounding speaking voice, which can hit falsetto notes, juxtaposed with his masculine appearance. He frequently says unsettling things and loses his temper often, which he will be taunted for during comedy skits and by television viewers. Throughout the next two decades, Kuro-chan would make repeated prime time TV appearances on numerous shows, notably Wednesday's Downtown and the AKB48 variety show "AKBINGO!". Kuro-chan's persona and style of humor also extended to perverse lecherousness, with his repeated attempts to get a girlfriend thwarted and mocked by everyone around him. In 2018, Kuro-chan made an appearance on the Wednesday's Downtown branded spinoff of popular TV show "Terrace House"; Monster House. The premise of which was a parody of Terrace House's "getting a bunch of strangers to live together and seeing what happens" (like the English language show "Big Brother") with added devious pranks, at which Kuro-chan was the focal point of. In 2019, Kuro-chan appeared on the show MONSTER IDOL; an idol survival style show where contestants would be eliminated week after week and the winners of which would become the next big WACK group, who Kuro-chan would be the producer of. As with Monster House, the heavy script would rely on Kuro-chan on a quest for romance which would be repeatedly thwarted as much as possible. The winners formed MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN. Their debut single, Restart, was sold in three formats, with each version representing Kuro-chan's future with the group. The version which sold the most copies would decide Kuro-chan's fate: * Zokkou (続行; Continuation): Kuro-chan will continue as the group's producer and will regularly interact with the group. * Kainin (解任; Dismissal): Kuro-chan will no longer be involved with the group. * Kainin & Batsu (解任&罰; Dismissal & Punishment): Kuro-chan will no longer be involved, but he will also be forced to undergo a bizarre punishment. On December 25th 2019, the results of the sales campaign were revealed with "Dismissal & Punishment" the resounding winner. As such, Kuro-chan was seemingly fired from managing MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN and dunked into freezing water while suspended upside down from a crane, with MAMESHiBA performing their song behind him. During February 2020, MAMESHiBA's second single and campaign were revealed: if fans want Kuro-chan to manage the group instead of Watanabe, the song written and composed by Kuro-chan has to have more views than the song written, produced and composed by WACK & SCRAMBLES by the 19th of February. Personal Life Kuro-chan has Type 2 Diabetes and has survived a brain aneurysm. He also has a sister. Controversies * Episode 552 of AKBINGO! received a lot of scrutiny due to a skit where Kuro-chan's ass is slowly shoved into the face of an idol tied to a chair, which was resoundingly unpopular with everyone.